


A Mother's Heart

by Dreamelilly018



Series: Where A Human Belongs [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Camilia is no longer single, F/F, Luz Noceda has changed, Luz's experience on the Boiling Isles has changed her, Mother Camila Noceda, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mothers can tell when something is wrong, The Human Realm (The Owl House), mother knows best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamelilly018/pseuds/Dreamelilly018
Summary: Going to pick her daughter up from the bus stop, Camila Noceda expects some change but wasn't expecting her daughter to be almost a completely different person.
Relationships: Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda & Original Male Character(s), Camila Noceda/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Where A Human Belongs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146842
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	A Mother's Heart

A quiet and worried Camila Noceda stepped out of her car, holding a small wrapped gift in her hands. It has been almost three long months since she went off her daughter to go to Camp Reality Check, and now because of a surprising event that developed faster between Gracelyn and her, she as returning home. "Stay in the car, Wilder," she said to her step-son, beginning to walk up the dirt path to the stop sign. Silently, as the car disappeared from beyond the bend, the former single mother wondered how much her daughter had changed. 

While knowing there wasn't much that could change in a span of nine weeks, she still hoped her daughter came back calmer and level headed. The emergency room nurse didn't want a repeat of what happened last year or for Gracelyn to form an ill option for her future step-daughter. Sighing, she stopped when she came to the dirt road where the bus stop resided. Her daughter, lost in a book in a language she didn't understand, didn't notice her presence. Luz sat on top of a duffel bag, wearing a baggy black t-shirt and a pair of teal leggings that moments away from falling off of her. 

' _What happened to my daughter?_ ' she thought, blinking her eyes. ' _She never reads books besides Good Witch Azura or other fantasy books?_ ' While she knew that she would be received that the camp had broke her of her little fantasy book addiction, it was a bit alarming to find her reading a book and taking notes as if she was doing school work. Luz had always hated doing school and always found ways around it. ' _Summer camp couldn't have changed her that much, right?'_

Taking a moment to recover from shock, she approached, clearing her throat to alert her daughter. Stopping in front of her, Camila prepared for a lung crushing hug instead Luz had stood up calmly, placing her book and notes onto the bag on the ground. Once it was zipped, she approached her daughter, wrapping her arms gently around her. "I missed you, Luz Bebe," she whispered gently to her daughter, rubbing her back. "I am so sorry for sending you to the camp. If I had taken some time, I could have thought of another way for you to control your energy and imagination."

"No, Mom." Luz shook her head as she pulled away, glancing up at her mother with her hazel-brown eyes. "Going to Camp Reality Check was what I needed. Because of attending camp, I got better and became interested in more than Good Witch Azura."

The former single mother felt like she fell into a frozen lake. Unlike most of her cousins or others in their family in her age group, her daughter still had her "Mami," or "Mama" like the younger members. While it had been with some scorn that she faced, Camila could never force her daughter to change her habit. To hear her to no longer call her, "Mami" it felt off and jarring. 

"Mom?" The fourteen-year-old now stood away from her, bags in her grasp. "Are you okay? Do I need to call someone?"

"No! No!" The emergency room nurse gave a shake of her head, running through fingers through her hair to calm herself. "Nothing to worry about, BeBe. Mama is just a bit tired from work. Now, let's head back to the car. There is someone who is waiting excitedly to meet you."

"Oh, okay." Grabbing hold of her duffel bag, Luz silently and coldly pushed past her mother, taking the winding path back to where the parking lot was located. "Coming, Mom?" she asked, glancing back at her. 

"I am coming," she reassuered her daughter, starting to follow the mile and half long trail to the parking lot. "Just keep going, Bebe. I will catch up to you eventually."

"Okay." Luz gave her a doubtful look before continuing her hike in the direction of the car, leaving her mother behind as she kept walking. 

Left alone, Camila stopped at the rise on the hill, taking a moment to catch her breath. Her daughter, much to her chagrin, had changed, and something worried her. What had caused her daughter to change so much in such a short span of time?


End file.
